The present disclosure generally relates to a multi-mode mobile user device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mobile device for communicating with aircraft related systems, a device system comprising a plurality of such devices, a system comprising such a device and aircraft related systems, and an aircraft comprising such a device system.
Presently, proprietary mobile user devices are configured for use with only one of onboard systems provided on board an aircraft and off-board systems such as airline and airport servers.
Accordingly, there is a demand for convenient techniques for communicating with aircraft related systems present both on and off-board.